inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blue Flames Chapter 16 : The badest moment in you're life
???? and his team dissapeared* Akuji : I think they are from Aliea Acedemy ! Sakuma : they have leave a letter *Sakuma pick the letter up* Sakuma : It write on it i will read it. You weaklings have won from Gemini Storm our shamed Aliea Acedemy team. Our team Epsilon G will get revenge from you lowless creatures. Meet us in Okinawa Island Akuji : Not again a match we need rest coach Sakuma Sakuma : You're right everybody go to you're home and take a sleep ! Everyone : Yes ! *After the sleep* Akuji : WHaaaa i'm done WHAAAAAAA ! Aki : What is it ? Akuji : Se-se-serra was going t-to slee-sleep nex-next to m-me *Serra wakes up* Serra : What is ? WHAAAAAAA ! Akuji what are you doing in my room ! Akuji : Huh what ? this is my room ! Serra : No look at the room there are only girls in it ! Akuji : Oh yeah i was training with Aiden and Jason, and i was so tired that i was sleeping next to you sorry ! *Jason wakes up* Jason : What is it, captain ? Akuji : RUN FOR YOU'RE LIFE JASON *Aiden wakes up* Aiden : Huh what.. ? Akuji : Run for you're life this is the girl room ! Jason & Aiden : CRAP RUN !!!! *Loretta throws a pillow to them* Akuji : Aw my head Aiden : Loretta ! Jason : Come on girls this is a accident ! *They where running out the home place for the girls* Akuji : That was my weirdes moment in my life Jason : Yeah me to Aiden : Come on the ladies are mad at us Izayoi : AKUJI ! *Akuji turn back and gets slap on his face* Izayoi : How cud you ! Akuji : What i already said sorry ! Izayoi : Not that you didn't introduced me into the boys Akuji : Only for that you slaped me in the face Izayoi : Yep Akuji : Alright, aw my face. This is Aiden Xavier Fubuki he is the Captain of Storm Legends Aiden : Hi izayoi Izayoi : Hi *Sakuma is coming* Sakuma : So boys and girls did you already sleep good as well ? Akuji: NOOOOOO Sakuma : Ok let's practice *The team is going to the football field and practicing* Aiden : Bakunetsu BEAST !! Akuji : Alright Serra let's do this Serra : I'm still mad at you ! Akuji : COME ON IT WAS AN ACCIDENT !!! Serra : No i'm still mad at you ! Akuji : (Ok this will be my badest moment in my life) *Akuji kissed Serra* *Serra blushed* Aiden : Good work, Akuji ! *Akuji punched Aiden on his head* Aiden: Aw AKUJI !! Akuji : Now it's you're time to kiss Loretta-chan Serra : So you didn't because you love me ? Akuji : Nope i was betting with Aiden Aiden : (Oh no) Come on Loretta ! *Aiden kissed Loretta, Loretta blushes* Aiden : Ok you won Akuji ! Akuji : Yep i will give a name to our new hissatsu Loretta & Serra : So this is not because you loved me ? Aiden & Akuji : NO ! *Only Aiden feels something on his kiss with loretta* Akuji : It will be Flying Impact ? Aiden : (Ah damn) *After 1 hour practicing* Sakuma : Ok let's head to Okinawa Island Everyone : Let's do this Sakuma : Akuji you will be as Goalkeeper ! Akuji : WHAAAAAT are you sure you want me as Goalkeeper ? Sakuma : So you think that i'm stupid as a coach Akuji : No sorry, coach ! Sakuma : Aiden you will be the Ace everybody will be the same lets go *Everybody is in the new plaine* Everyone : WOW O_O A new plaine for Us ! Sakuma : Sit where you want :D *Akuji was sitting alone but then Aki asked to sit next to him* Akuji : Sure Aki : Thanks *Akuji was controling his Chi* Aki : (Must believe in my self, this time i will score the goal to the aliens) *They have arrived and have seen the aliea team* Akuji : I'm Akuji Tsukiakari and this is my team Storm Flames wait you again ???? : WHAHAHAHA This time you will be defeated i'm reize and this my team Epsilon G Akuji : Let's begin ! Reize : Hayt ! *Aki has the ball* Aki : Come keshin ! *It fails* *Diam gets the ball Diam : Zell ! Moon Destroyer ! Akuji : God Hand Tiger Fist ! *Akuji got the ball* Akuji : Kazuka ! *Kazuka got the ball* Kazuka :....... *Used Sliding but failed* Kazuka : Keshin ! Tsuki senshi ! Serra , Akuji ! Akuji &Serra : Hayt Kazuka, Akuji and Serra : Moon BREAKU ! Desarm : Worm Hole ! *Desarm stops the ball* Akuji : KAGUYO ! *Akuji became Kaguyo* Desarm : Pandora ! Pandora : Universe Blast ! Akuji : Atomic Heat Dragon Ace Fire Form ! *A girl appeared with Akuji's keshin* Akuji : Burning Combo ! *Akuji Failed* *GOAL 1-0 FOR EPSILON G* *After 20 minutes it was 26-8 for Epsilon G* *Serra and Loretta where the only one who was standing the other ones falled down* Serra : I can't let you win.. Loretta : We can't let yet you get out of this! Akuji : I can't hold it any longer *Where having 2 balls on black and red and one black and purple* Reize : Astro Break ! Desarm : Gungnir V2 *Astro Break Goes to Loretta and Gungnir to Serra* Loretta : It's to fast i can't do a hissatsu Serra : to fast Akuji : DON'T HURT MY TEAMMATES *Akuji become Kaguyo* Akuji Kaguyo : Serra look out ! *Akuji pushes Serra away and Akuji get's Gungnir to his stomach Aiden : Meet my GRAN FORM! *Aiden become Gran Form* Aiden : Loretta-chan ! *Aiden pushes loretta away* *Aiden and Akuji flowed away with those hissatsu* Aiden & Akuji : WHAAAA ! Loretta & Serra : Captains ! TO BE CONTINUED CREDITS TO : Storm Legends & The Blue Flames Category:Fanfictions Category:The Blue Flames